Left Behind (one shot)
by Falco276
Summary: My weird dream starts out with my family shopping for a new mattress when I suddenly discover a secret room that leads to Best Buy heaven. After hours of searching, I realize I lock myself outside, thus getting left behind. Story inspired from my dream I had this morning! Please Read and Review! :D


**My special dream that was thought to be weird but not weird at the same time...**

* * *

It all started in Serta Sleep World, where brand new mattresses as white as snow were displayed against each wall, waiting to be squished under it's happy owner's weight for that soft cloudy feel.

Strangely, my family was exploring around the sleep store when I panned my eyes to the Serta bed on the right and my brother, Samuel and his wife, Esther spoke sweet things with each other in a quiet voice that I was not able to interpret. Shrugging, I walked down the line of mattresses until I found myself face to face with the open entrances that led me to other stores in Wang Hu Zhong's luxury hotel/shopping mall known as the HUA LUXE (Hua-Loo; Majestic China)

Sighing with boredness, I kicked an object which happened to be a marble. It rolled with speeding fury down the carpeted floor, then popped it self open once it collided against the lower bed post which held the Serta mattresses, the number 12 sheep would not be satisfied with the result.

Upon closer inspection, my eyes widened with surprise. It was a Bakugan! Most likely a Pyrus Dragonoid. Picking it up with excitement, I scanned the floor for more. To my surprising delight, I found more of them under each mattress and even Metal Fusion Beyblades littered the store too! Varying from Storm Pegasus, Rock Leone, Earth Eagle, Flame Libra etc, I was overwhelmed to see them here when my mom complained why there are so many of them here while shaking a balled up Haos Helix Dragonoid in complaint before she threw it on the ground.

I stifled a short laugh before discovering a small back room that was shaped into a u-turn to the right. Dulled with boring wall colors that darkened the room into an eerie environment, it was helpfully lit by a flickering lamp stand placed for storage as I continued to scan my surroundings that made me slightly shiver with fear.

Before entering the mystery store, I halted towards the middle of the u-turn and faced myself with a small Sanyo CRT TV, it's screen blanked out with a gray reflection of myself as I watch my reflection kneel down in curiosity and face myself with a Purple Gamecube console and two Purple Gamecube controllers locked behind the glass as if it was shut in there for eternity. However, the console was easy access. Shuffling through the names of each game that spine on each cover, none of them were GC games for I luckily found one.

Simpsons Hit and Run for the PC?

Sounded very odd but my dream-self was stupid enough to fit the large disc into the small circular ODD (Optical Disk Drive).

Closing the lid after minutes of difficulty, to my surprise, nothing appeared onscreen except for one GC console overheating. Whistling as if nothing happened, I dashed back to Serta Sleep World to tell the exciting news of playing classic Gamecube with each other (just like the old times) but instead my family was nowhere to be found. I was faced with 10 neatly made Serta beds, with each Serta sheep plush marked with a number sat atop each mattress, their eyes strangely closed in heavy sleep as if plush toys were never made to come alive!

Thinking twice, they could've discovered the back room that u-turned into another store most likely. Leaving my heart beating with excitement as I left the mattress store, I dashed around the curve, past the ignored Gamecube console (which was still overheating) and felt a blast of AC crash against my warm face as my eyes widened in awe towards Best Buy heaven.

It was just like the Electronics store chain opened in many different states (wishing for a European one) but it felt seemingly different for a dream.

All of the electronic aisles were present- Movies, DVD's, Gaming, Flat screen TV's, Computer accessories, Apple world, and finally house appliances such as fridges, washers and dryers.

Except for one thing.

The holiday seasons came and I never expected Best Buy to be covered in red and green.

It also had a little tinge of Sam's Club mixed in as I walked past the Flat screen TV's- all of them sat atop of display stairs covered in cotton fabric "snow", the perfect chorus and synchronization of the lady's cheery and motivated voice grabbing every shopper's attention towards the best deals towards this holiday season.

I found Sam and Esther hanging around the gaming section, his interest sparked up towards the promo artwork above the Demo TV of the new Super Mario Galaxy 3 for Wii U, the 'Space Junk Road' theme playing quietly through the speakers while his eyes were glued to the Wii U gamepad screen, dodging a bunch of running saws in order to get another star for Ripsaw Galaxy.

Giving up with a defeated sigh, he passed the controller to some pleading 12 year old boy who suddenly was excited to get his turn.

Joining them to listen to their usual topic of random things, I glanced around each aisle until I found myself starting at packaged Amiibos, faces of the fighters staring back at me in their unique pose as I thankfully sighed in relief that only three were shelved in for the day.

And they were female fighters.

2 Rosalinas and 1 Peach remained untouched as I just stared back at them in a frostily fashion. Shrugging, I glanced around neighbouring games that surrounded the new Galaxy 3.

Sonic Riders Free Fall, the third game to the SR series for the Wii U. A couple of kids crowded around to watch the gameplay as we trudged ahead, passing by the new Star Fox Wii U and a Super Mario Tennis re-make from the GC.

Reaching the controller accessories, I gasped at the sight of the new Wiimote controller known as the Wiimote LUMINO. Black in color with the side lights striped in a pure halogen blue. Wirelessly charged with batteries included. Can be auto-synced with gameplay without configuration through the Wii Menu by pressing buttons 1 and 2 together. Safety wrist strap with fastner, batteries, wireless charging docking station and finally a matching Nunchuck with the same features as the main remote included in a bundle box.

Sa-weet.

Perfect controller thrown right at ya! xD

Reaching the end of the Wii U aisle, I gasped in shock towards the full gameplay of Super Smash Bros Wii U playing right out of a Sony flat screen TV priced for sale. The game strangely was not for sale. xD

Sam eagerly watched the little girl play as metal Duck Hunt, the anthropomorphic dog and duck who were supposed to be rivals in the past now became best buddies, constantly dodged a group of bomb-ombs as the brave four-legged fighter punched it's opponent off screen. Wait. Punched? Dogs can't punch people cuz they don't have human traits at all. They can bite. They can plead you with those sad puppy eyes. They can pant in order to cool themselves down.

Punch?

Okay, perhaps the dog was customized to have movesets similar to Little Mac. xD

After watching the gameplay with a bored gaze, Esther finally pulled a yelping Sam towards the Apple section where a bunch of yellow clothed Best Buy workers wore Santa hats and aided customers into rapid info about Apple's latest technology, the ipad-o-phone, which was generally a mix up of the ipad, the ipod, and the iphone. xD

Upon glancing at the weird device, I noticed that all three devices were taped together to form an odd looking shape.

Shuddering in disgust towards the silly name, I halted beside the new Samsung Galaxy Revolution, which was another name for the new S7. People thought it had a better design to it. More thinner and not curved like the S6. The Traditional "Samsung" logo sported the front of the phone while the back shell had been made into a smoother texture with the letters "SGR" in a futuristic font instead of the regular Samsung logo.

3D screen like a colorblinded 3DS.

1090p camera that can make current HD users faint in disbelief.

Pop-out stylus for better navigation through the User Interface.

Projected keyboard illuminated right underneath the phone turned sideways to the left of course, for better typing than on-screen bashing.

Battery life tweaked 25% longer life than the S6.

Wireless charging through a Network charging pad. Where ever you are in the desert, you can automatically charge your phone without a USB cable or even the wireless pad in your hand.

And many other stuff that made people's wishes and ideas came true.

But geez, it costed over a 2,000 fortune that I might not even bother about stealing it since it was locked away in a rectangular glass display box, the writings about the specs and features were written on each side of the smartphone, a few Galaxy fans 'oooed' in surprise over the new technology, craning their necks over the detailed info locked away behind the glass, just like the GC controllers from the secret back room.

Giving out an impressive nod, I quickly realized I lost my sight of Sam and Esther lurking away into the TV section as I mistakingly bumped into my dad, who almost startled in shock and dropped an expensive Sony camera to the ground.

Asking me if I was okay, he caught my attention and whipped out the usual question of where it was made in.

Looking for the clue, I glanced at the price.

Hooray! Another fortune!

I clearly didn't have time to help him because I in a rush to search for the couple that disappeared in the cotton fabric snow.

I almost dashed around the home appliances aisle as I almost didn't see my mom get eaten by a naughty Electrolux fridge, the door closing in to reveal a sneaky but clever blonde Best Buy worker dressed in a blue polo known as Sarah Winchester.

Damn that Sarah. She should've been fired already! What were they doing?- making her still active on the job by kidnapping customers and stuffing them into fridges, washing machines, and dryers!?

Seriously! Lucky I wasn't caught in the kidnapping crossfire as I ran ahead, almost covering my ears in annoyance towards the loud booming music that echoed throughout the whole store.

I also felt sorry for the people sleeping in Serta Sleep World next door, oh how much they have to suffer the ear torture by stuffing pillows in their ear canals.

Ouch.

That almost gave me some serious Tinnitus as a lovely elderly lady in the Food Sampling stand, kindly gave me a piece of freshly cooked crispy bacon smoked in hickory flavour and greeted me with a farewell luck.

Thanking her in return, I had the bacon hanging in my mouth for a few seconds before devouring the whole snack with a smack of my lips.

Tripping over a Western Digital Hard Disk Drive that someone opened it with curiosity and carelessly threw it to the ground- hoping the drive would collect data from the carpet, I almost crashed into some young Latino girls who screamed something in Spanish while their GoPro accessories flew high into the air and then landed with a miracle on the black conveyor belt for that was their destination before they had their hands on it for some beach surfing fun.

I apologized as usual, hoping if they understood me with pure sympathy on their faces. But instead they bit back a face that looked annoyed and overwhelmingly disturbed as they snatched their bags and left me a hard glare before exiting out.

I took that as an awkward moment of truth and resumed my search for Sam and Esther when all of a sudden, a beagle trotted after me, trying to sniff the heels of my NIKE air shoes as I sprinted through out the store, passing by many JBL speakers that played out Pharell William's HAPPY song, just to make it more appealing towards my family shopping situation.

Giving up was not an option.

Getting lost was the worst part.

I strategically knew where most of my family members were when shopping.

Dad= electronics, clothing.

Mom= clothing, grocery, house wares, fashion.

Brother= gaming, books, sports, staying in the car for an eternity, texting to his friends.

Esther= follows around with Sam- wherever he is.

Most importantly, where are they!?

An hour's worth of time of searching was not the right thing to do so I glanced at the beagle while panting, walking past many aisles while starting to run again. The Beagle break-necked it's running speed after me, following me through out the whole store in search of my family.

What did this pooch want from me? I clearly didn't own any pets and to my mom's order, we were only allowed to keep pets outside our house so therefore, he must have been a stray while looking for someone who thought to be his gladful owner welcoming him with open arms.

My arms were not opened now, they're swinging up and down in sync towards my action of running as I swung around the Bluetooth speakers area, almost disrupting the water beats to a pair of Armenia Water Dancing Speakers while playing out EITRO- True Story (Original Mix) on repeat. The poor speakers were still alive, the music thankfully not disrupted but the water struggled to correlate with the beats to the song as I did not care about the amazing device at all as I continued my journey to save my family from getting utterly lost for eternity.

Mr. Beagle was still at my heels, eagerly following me around, finally choosing me as it's new owner.

Hoping to see Sam and Esther struggling to get through Ripsaw Galaxy on the SMG3 demo, I breathelssy arrived there to find none of them except an army of packaged Amiibos from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS lined up on the floor, the faces of every fighter on the board strangely staring at me.

That creeped me out but then Mr. Beagle clawed my jeans and tried telling me something with a yelp.

With his nose pointed at the exit, his pose bloodhound style, I gave out a short noogie on the dog's smart head and beckoned him to follow me as we reached the glass doors.

I almost didn't see a few customers in line as bumped into them with an apology, some replying with tempered remarks lashed back at me.

Once the line decreased, I met Sarah, her eyes crazy with hunger as if she really wanted to blind me with the price laser gun held in her hands.

I gulped and was about to take off when she caught my shoulder, spun me around, and pulled me right into her weapon, the red light blinding my vision forever as I stumbled against the glass doors, yelping in pain as several returned and chewed up fighters from SSB WiiU/3DS as Amiibos were lobbed at me just to inflict more pain and build up her character of being world's evil Best Buy employee of the year.

With my hands rubbing my eyes to clear out my blurred vision, I almost gasped in surprise and horror at the parking lot.

Mr. Beagle obediently sat down and waited for me perform more running action but was immediately stung in the eyes by the sun's rays. Thankfully the Vitamin D rays were blocked by an RADBe 511 Bistro RE (Regional Express) Stradler KISS train used by the SBB CFF FFS railway company as it glided softly on the tracks supported by a mini concrete bridge that hovered over the parking lot of HUA LUXE hotel/mall.

Since when did trains glide over parking lots?

Weird architecture planning from the chinese who failed to read neat english written by Wang Hu Zhong themselves. xD

Something about the parking lot that fascinated me was that not only that cars appeared in America were backing up and leaving but European cars were there too, most of the companies you'd might find very weird.

Demyx's Skoda Octavia that could magically morph back and forth from his beloved Honda Pilot left within minutes, Mr. Beagle jumped in though the open window as the Melodious Nocturne rolled down the windows to boom out his celtic music in which Axel called it the most annoying music ever.

Surprised by the sudden movement of dog jumping into a open widow of a moving car, (Ah, Youtube would gain so many hits) I slapped a hand against my forehead in realization. That was Demyx's beagle Boogie! The same beagle that Chao-Xin owned!

Another worry of panic entered my trembling body as I suddenly remembered that the TVs in Best Buy were airing Epic Network's fan movie, Super Smash Bros. 3D, HD, and Universe, that Nintendo owed him a grand to make it come true. It was truly a thrilling fanfic to read and movie to watch (I wish it came true in real life) I was determined to break through the glass doors and glue my eyes towards the movie- plus fiddle with the magical limited 3DS console, the shell emblazoned with the Smash symbol- that could make every fighter come to the real world as Jacen Riders did in the story. Perhaps that's why the army of Amiibos stood there, in order to remind me that the movie started airing in 20 minutes prior to the closing of the store itself.

But I racked my mind for another panicking situation.

My family!

With my eyes scanning with a flurry, cars left the parking lot until one lone 2014 Chrysler Town and Country van stood in the middle, my family piling in.

The lift gate closed automatically as Sam beckoned Esther to climb in with a giggle, all doors slid shut.

This was the chance to run and jump into victory.

Dashing off, my mind warded off thoughts about the evil Sarah Winchester trying to hunt me down with her laser price gun or the overheating (about to explode) Gamecube as my feet squealed to a halt in the middle of the roadway synced with the same action as a 2004 ice blue Opel Zafira screeched to a halt, Da Xiang and his teammates unimpressed with my pedestrian crossing while they rolled ahead, Mei-Mei peeking out of the open window to see who the crazy girl was.

The sound of an engine coming back to life echoed through out the parking lot as the van prepared to leave.

"WAIT!" I screamed but my family was long gone.

With the lone wind howling through the empty lot, I kicked back tears rolling down my cheeks as I returned to the glass doors to peek through the entire store and find the only animated square aired the movie.

That's it.

Game Over.

There was nobody else to help me.

Not even Mr. Beagle himself, who lovingly came with me on my journey but was long gone with that mullet bastard known as the lobster boy or Demyx.

The silence howled with the wind as claws trotted on the scorching sun and I turned to glance at my pet fox, Zeo, approaching me with a happy yelp.

Glaring at the darkened windows to find the red eyes of Sarah, I quickly picked up Zeo and ran straight ahead for Pet Smart, arriving to the doggie play room so that I could play with for the rest of the day.

What a great shopping day for me! xD

Why, mom, dad, Sam, and Esther?

I think my family won't care too much about me for they didn't realize they left me behind. xD

* * *

 **So, I'm glad that you found this story funny!**

 **Of course this didn't happen in real life but it was originally inspired by my weird dream I had this morning. xD**

 **Please Review, Kudos, and comment! :D**


End file.
